


Детективное агентство (перевод с английского "Catch Criminals, Solve Crimes, Train Now for a Great Profession" by furiosity)

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине решает, чем хочет заниматься после окончания школы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детективное агентство (перевод с английского "Catch Criminals, Solve Crimes, Train Now for a Great Profession" by furiosity)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch Criminals, Solve Crimes, Train Now for a Great Profession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573591) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



— Что это, Аомине-кун?

— Рекламный буклет полицейской академии, — сказал Дайки, показывая Тецу обложку.

— Из полицейской академии? — переспросил Тайга. — Ты туда собираешься после школы?

— Планирую.

— А как же баскетбол? — в один голос удивились Тецу и Тайга. 

Дайки убрал брошюру, чтобы не мешала смотреть на них: чуть раньше, устраиваясь поудобнее, они положили головы ему на колени, Тецу — на правое, Тайга — на левое. 

— Да куда он денется? Само собой, я пойду в профессиональную команду. Все равно там так мало платят, что почти все игроки работают где-нибудь еще.

— Вот как, — сказал Тецу.

— Вот как, — повторил за ним Тайга.

Дайки продолжил читать. Оказывается, в академию мог поступить любой, закончивший школу. Если его примут, год он будет заниматься по обязательной программе, потом — трехмесячная стажировка в полиции, а потом еще полгода в школе.

— Я стану копом меньше, чем за два года, — сделал вывод Дайки, дочитав введение. — У меня уже будет зарплата, а вы все еще будете корячиться над домашкой и экзаменами и думать, как оплатить обучение. Неудачники.

— А с чего ты вообще решил в копы пойти? — спросил Тайга.

— Ну, не знаю, — задумался Дайки. — Всегда хотелось.

Тайга уставился на него снизу вверх. 

— В детстве я хотел стать пожарным, но это потому что я был ребенком и еще ничего не понимал. — Он чуть передвинулся — теперь его голова оказалась ближе к паху Дайки. Если он не перестанет ворочаться, говорить будет сложно. 

— Пожалуйста, Кагами-кун, только не пожарным, — попросил Тецу, изгибаясь так, чтобы все еще лежать на коленях у Дайки и в то же время видеть Тайгу. — Это опасно.

— А полицейским — не опасно? — возмутился Дайки. — Мне положено будет носить пистолет. Пистолет, ты только подумай! — Он хотел еще добавить, что его колени — не подушка, но тогда бы они отодвинулись, а Дайки этого совсем не хотел.

— Так вот почему ты хочешь быть копом, — догадался Тайга. — И зачем тебе пистолет?

— Совсем не поэтому, — возразил Дайки. — И пистолет я не хочу. Он просто по должности положен. 

— Интересно, что бывает с полицейскими, которые отказываются носить пистолет? — задумался Тецу и попытался повернуться на бок, но Дайки ему не дал. В прошлый раз Тецу так и уснул, и заляпал ему слюной джинсы. 

— Может, их направляют на перевоспитание? — предположил Тайга.

— Я не сказал, что я не буду его носить, я сказал, что не хочу! — взорвался Дайки. Ну почему все нужно доводить до абсурда?

— Если ты не хочешь носить пистолет, зачем тебе становиться копом? — спросил Тайга, вырывая брошюру из рук Дайки. Можно, конечно, было попробовать отобрать ее обратно, но тогда бы пришлось потревожить Тецу, поэтому Дайки решил оставить все как есть.

 

— Чтобы ловить преступников, — пояснил он. — Быть преступником — плохо.

— Между прочим, Аомине-кун, ты вполне подходишь под определение «хулиган», — заявил Тецу. — А хулиган — это малолетний преступник. 

— Чего это я хулиган? — возмутился Дайки. — Меня бы просто в команду не взяли, если бы я на учете состоял.

— Если ты не состоишь на учете в полиции, это еще не значит, что ты — не хулиган, — сказал Тецу, кладя ноги на подлокотник дивана. — Главное — врожденные наклонности.

— Ну, отлично, — обиделся Дайки и щелкнул его по лбу. — Теперь я прирожденный преступник. Ну, спасибо, сволочи.

— Вот видишь, — драматично вздохнул Тецу, — с какой легкостью ты переходишь к насилию над невинной жертвой?

Дайки фыркнул.

— В каком месте ты невинная жертва?

— Эй, а меня-то сволочью за что обозвали? — запоздало встрял Тайга. — Лежу тут, никого не трогаю, брошюру твою читаю. Кстати, ты знаешь, что тебе придется жить в казарме все время обучения?

— Ага, я слышал, — кивнул Дайки. — Ничего страшного.

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Тайга, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Ты уверен? — Судя по выражению его лица, он в этом сильно сомневался, словно смотрел на мяч, летящий в сторону корзины, и знал, что тот точно в кольцо не попадет.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Аомине-кун жил в казарме с посторонними людьми, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Тецу. 

— Тут написано, в одиннадцать вечера начинается комендантский час. — Тайга потряс брошюрой над головой. — Чтобы покинуть казарму после одиннадцати, нужно специальное разрешение. 

— Ну и пошло оно нафиг, — сказал Дайки. — Вот еще, комендантский час. Я уже не в маленький.

— И что ты тогда будешь делать? — спросил Тецу, поднимая на него взгляд.

Дайки усмехнулся.

— Открою детективное агентство, естественно.

— То есть, ты пойдешь в якудза? — спросил Тайга, бросив брошюру на стол.

Дайки скосил на него злобный взгляд.

— При чем тут якудза?

Тайга пожал плечами.

— А разве детективные агентства это не прикрытие для них? Ну, как ростовщики?

— Может, большинство агентств и прикрытие, но мое — не будет. Это будет абсолютно законное детективное агентство. И никаких ростовщиков. Терпеть их не могу.

— Тогда твое первое задание как детектива будет расследовать, не изменяешь ли ты нам со своими соседями по казарме, — предложил Тецу.

— Как я это сделаю? — зашипел Дайки. — Если я пойду в детективы, я не пойду в полицейскую академию и никаких соседей по казарме у меня не будет. И вообще, не могу же я сам себя расследовать.

— Очень жаль, — сказал Тецу. — Если бы люди могли расследовать сами себя, они б узнали много полезных вещей.

— Это называется «конфликт интересов», — подсказал Тайга. 

— Слушайте, давайте вы тоже пойдете не в университет, а в мое агентство. Прибыль — пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят не получится, — заметил Тецу. — Нас же трое.

— Ну ты понял, что я хотел сказать. Каждому по тридцать три процента и один — Тецу Номер Два.

— Я спрошу, как он к этому относится, но не думаю, что он особо заинтересуется, разве что ты отдашь его долю сосисками.

— Кстати о сосисках. Что-то я проголодался, — сказал Тайга поднимаясь. — Вы как? Я что-нибудь приготовлю.

— Сосиски? — спросил Тецу.

— Нет. У меня их нету, — бросил Тайга, направляясь на кухню. — В следующий раз куплю.

* * *

— Что это, Аомине-кун? — оторвался Тецу от чтения.

Дайки затащил в гостиную Тайги большую пластиковую доску — он нашел ее на ближайшей свалке — и положил на пол перед телевизором.

— Это наша будущая вывеска.

Тецу отложил книгу в сторону, слез с дивана и сел на полу рядом с Дайки. 

— У нас будет магазин?

— Не магазин, а агентство. Ты что, забыл? Повешу перед моим домом, пока не накоплю денег на офис. 

— Тебе сначала надо школу закончить, — заметил Тецу. — А до выпускного еще полгода.

— Ну и прекрасно, будет время подготовиться, — важно возразил Дайки, чувствуя себя очень взрослым. Взрослые же готовятся заранее?

 

— Значит нам нужно будет приходить к тебе каждое утро? На работу? — крикнул Тайга с кухни.

— Ну да. Типа того. Тебе что-то не нравится? — крикнул Дайки в ответ.

— А сексом мы будем заниматься? — спросил Тецу, лежа на животе и разглядывая будущую вывеску. 

Дайки отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Сексом мы можем заняться в любой момент. Не меняй тему.

— Хулиган, — обвинил его Тецу, откатываясь в сторону. 

— Слушай, Тецу, из нас троих у тебя самый красивый почерк, тебе и писать на вывеске.

— Что написать? — спросил Тецу, откатываясь дальше, хотя Дайки больше не пытался его ударить. 

— Что-нибудь привлекающее внимание. Чтобы прохожие заинтересовались, чем мы занимаемся. Сам придумай.

— Ну ладно, — согласился Тецу. Он сел, подтянул к себе доску и выудил маркер из кучи тетрадей, ручек и учебников на столе. 

Дайки оставил его одного и пошел на кухню. 

— Что ты готовишь? 

— Сосиски сейчас буду жарить, — не отворачиваясь от стола, бросил Тайга.  
Дайки посмотрел на разделочную доску через его плечо. 

— Сделай, чтобы они были похожи на осьминогов. 

Тайга отпихнул его задом. Вряд ли он собирался заигрывать, но Дайки-то было всего семнадцать. 

— Нафига?

— Так вкуснее, — заявил Дайки. Интересно, если он начнет приставать к Тайге на кухне, его сильно побьют?

— Ладно, как хочешь, — вздохнул Тайга. — А теперь вали отсюда, и так тесно.  
Дайки остался — назло ему. К тому же Тайге очень шло сердиться. 

— Готово, — объявил Тецу, когда Тайга и Дайки перетащили еду в гостиную. —  
Посмотри, Аомине-кун.

Вывеска гласила:

«Хотите ловить преступников? Разгадывать тайны? Мы подготовим вас к удивительной профессии!»

Дайки перевел взгляд на Тецу. Тот выглядел ужасно довольным собой. Дайки перевел взгляд на Тайгу. Тот выглядел ужасно довольным Тецу — сколько бы Тайга ни заявлял, что его фартук очень мужественный, в данный момент тот только подчеркивал, что Тайга выглядит как гордая мамаша. 

Ясно, отсюда помощи не дождешься.

— Это… — начал Дайки, размышляя, как бы сделать замечание так, чтобы они, как всегда, не накинулись на него вдвоем. А, черт с ним. — Что это такое? Мы детективное агентство, а не школа! Что мне теперь с этим делать?

— Я думал, детективное агентство — это агентство для детективов, — широко распахнув глаза сказал Тецу. — Ну, вроде как есть агенты, которые представляют детективов. Ну и занятия тоже ведут. Для детективов.

— Ага, как в модельных агентствах, — поддакнул Тайга. — С занятиями для моделей. Кисе постоянно учится. Только у нас будет для детективов. Мы же хотим, чтобы они на нас работали? 

Дайки перевел взгляд с одного озадаченного лица на другое. Они его разыгрывают? Зная эту парочку, очень может быть. Их актерские способности с каждым разом все лучше.

— Нет, идиоты, это мы детективы! — сказал Дайки.

— Мы? — переспросил Тайга.

— А у нас будут специальные детективские шляпы? — поинтересовался Тецу.

Дайки вздохнул.

— Вы просто хотите, чтобы я бросил это и пошел с вами в университет. Чтобы мы играли в баскетбол вместе?

У Тайги забегал взгляд.

— Мы этого не говорили.

— Да, Аомине-кун, это ты сам так сказал.

— Ладно, пойду я в этот ваш университет, сволочи. Вы ведь все равно любой другой план мне сорвете.

По крайней мере им хватило совести принять виноватый вид.

— А с вывеской что сделаем? — спросил Тайга, поддевая доску носком.

— Давайте отдадим в полицию, — предложил Тецу. — Пусть повесят ее в академии.

— Сволочи, как же вам повезло, что я не могу на вас рассердиться, — подвел итог разговору Дайки.


End file.
